


Communication

by Skatearound



Category: Veronica Mars (Movie 2014), Veronica Mars - All Media Types
Genre: Smut, fetch with the dog
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-05
Updated: 2017-02-05
Packaged: 2018-09-22 07:01:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9589883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skatearound/pseuds/Skatearound
Summary: Logan is nervous about coming home but he gets a warm welcome.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own the characters

Logan drives back from the Naval base, his stomach in knots, not sure why Veronica hasn’t answered the phone. He’d been driving for hours, he’d had to get gas already and the fast food he ate at midnight was making him queasy. Has he ever told her how sick it made him when she doesn’t return his damn calls? Should he? Or would she just tell him he was crazy? Maybe she’s had enough.

Walking quietly up to the apartment he opens the door as quietly as he can, grabs Pony’s leash. The sand is damp and the air humid, a little fetid with seaweed and dead fish. He throws Pony’s tennis ball and to her delight tires himself out chasing after her to get it back. Around four there is no choice but to go home.

He fills Pony’s food dish so she’ll let them sleep later and stealthily showers.

Veronica had thrown off the duvet, but has her arms wrapped around herself and she looks cold. He slowly moves next to her, trying not to wake her, and pulls the duvet over them. Immediately she wriggles into his warmth sleepily, like a puppy. He had an immediate, firm discussion with his penis about appropriate timing and the organ twitches happily. It never does as it is told.

Veronica pushes her back sleepily against him, his penis twitches again, and she rolls over, her breasts soft against his chest. She raises one leg and throws it over his side and he can feel she is already wet. She snuffles into his armpit, sighs happily and rubs herself against him. He is looking at her when she becomes fully awake, first her eyes are dark slits and then her eyes open wide and then she grins. Her tongue darts between her lips and she licks his nose messily. “Woof,” she says. She sits on his chest and stretches her arms over her head, rubbing her pelvis on him, breathing faster. “Yummm….” 

“Succubus.” Warmth pools in his belly. She bends down to kiss his forehead and his nose and his lips and then works her hips down, leaving a trail of dampness, and then she puts her hands on his chest and lifts herself up, pushing back so that she is kneeling between his spread legs.

“’Ronica…” He reached for her shoulders and she tugs back.

“No.” She moves toward him again, leaving him gasping as she lunges into a kiss. Her whole body writhes against him, as if she is trying to touch every part of him, and he runs a hand between her legs, slick and wet. She rides his fingers for a few seconds and huffs: “No, too close.” He whines and tries to grab her hips and she squirms out of the way. “Come home this late…(pant)…you do as your told.” She wraps her fingers around his penis and danced her fingertips up and down the shaft and starts to lick at the sensitive tip, drawing the drop of moisture she finds there into her mouth.

“Wwutsho…I, ooh.” His hips arch to the side. She released his penis, licking around the base and inhaling his scent as she kisses up to his navel, giving him a wet raspberry with a lot of tongue.She works her fingers inside herself, her breath warm on his belly. She takes him in her mouth and his cock bumps the back of her throat and then slowly pulls back, staring into his eyes, trailing her finger tips as she moves out of reach. Eyes dark, she licks her fingers.

He is whimpering. “Delicious.” He reaches for her again.

“Logan, Stay.” She is flushed, fevered and strands of her hair stick to her damp forehead. “God, Logan, I’m so…stay still.” She shudders and her hips thrust forward. “Logan, dammit Lo...” In a hurry she pushes him on his back, grabs his hips and mounts him, and comes as soon as he’s inside her and hard, like she’s been hit by a gale force wind. He watched her come, his balls aching with need, but held immobile by her beauty and abandon. “Logan.”

He grabs her hands and pulls her down on top of him biting at her hair and kissing her face and wrapping his legs around her, she is still shaking and gasping and making little moans.

“I said stay, dammit.”

“Yeah, fuck you, lady,” he said.

She started to giggle and they both were laughing wildly when he entered her and pulled in and out with as much finesse as he could muster, positioning himself while her vagina clamped onto him and she came again, sooner than it seemed possible, looking at him the whole time and he lost all pretense of control immediately, turned on as always by how much she seemed to trust him at that moment. It was all he wanted, some days, that look of total openness, and he pounded in and out like a crazed teenager, bringing her with him again until they finished and lay quietly.

“I needed you.” She searched his face. “I missed you,” she said. “I was scared you were hurt. You look tired.” She brushed the side of his face, running her fingertip over his lips, kissed him gently. “I love you.”

“You…uh…didn’t answer the phone.”

“I broke it. I’ll get a new one tommor…today.” She pulled back. “Huh?”

“I….” He searched her face then pulled her into him so she couldn’t see his face. “I thought maybe you didn’t want to see me. Uh. When you didn’t answer, so I figured maybe it was better to stay away. In case you were mad.”

“Logan, I think you’ve finally done it.”

He pulled away and she held on to him, they struggled briefly and she managed to knee him in the stomach and subdue him, only because he wouldn’t hurt her. “I think you’ve driven me to communication.” She bit his bicep, not tenderly. “Let’s find a therapist.”

**Author's Note:**

> I realized my angst level in the previous fics were a little high so I thought I'd try something a little lighter. Still angst, I'm afraid, but smutty angst.
> 
> This is the first time I've written a sex scene, hope it works for you.


End file.
